Where The Lines Overlaps
by WolfyVampy105
Summary: Roxana and Grace are in quite a surprise when two brothers named Itachi and Sasuke enter their lives. Will they be able to handle the adventure and twist and turns or would it all be a waste?.... Don't own naruto


Chapter 1

Grace P.O.V

"Hm…maybe this one, and that one… oh and I can't forget this one" I mumbled softly to myself. I had built a stack of yaoi books I had wanted to buy. Usually in people's eyes, my kind wouldn't be found reading these kind of improper books, or so people think. Who says shy, quiet, sweet girls can't read these types of books too!

I sighed once more. I wasn't paying much attention of my surroundings (I don't have such great balance in anything). I didn't look out for the pair of legs lying out of the aisle and since faith wasn't with me this time, the next few second I spent myself squeaking and flying meeting my friend called the floor –hello floor, how have you been ?-

My books scattered all over the place and a grunt was heard. I sat up and rubbed my thighs. I groaned as I reach up for a book. That was not a greet fall at all. I then remembered I had heard a grunt, I must have tripped on someone legs.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't meant to trip." I apologized quietly.

I heard another grunt but it sounded more annoyed than anything. I looked up to see a really handsome raven haired guy towering over me. His onyx coal eyes stared back at my brown pale ones. His pale expressionless face showed a twinge of annoyance. His raven hair was pulled up in the back as his bangs were pulled in front of his beautiful eyes. His style was close to a … chickens butt?

His tall lean figure was very well formed under his nicely fit black shirt and dark jeans. For some reason I felt the urge to stand up and touch his chest…

OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING!

I looked back down feeling my ears burn up along with my face. I gathered most of my books while I hid my face with my mahogany hair. Is it ever possible for me to not blush all the time? I think not.

I counted most of my books to see if they were all there but I saw that one of the unlucky books were fluttered open in front the beautiful boy feet. As I reached over to grab it with a trembling hand, he had already snatched it and turned a curious eye on the open book. I blushed furiously as the unfortunate guy read through the pages, his eyes grew saucers wide. I grabbed my stack of books, quickly stood up, and then snatched it out of his grasp.

"I'm very s-sorry" I apologized again, his face scrutinized in what looked like disgust. I felt anger flare up and I felt like punching him in the face, yes he may be tall beautiful and lean. But that doesn't give him any right to judge me. By the way he was looking at me, he probably was thinking horrible stuff about me, what a bastard.

I stomped away to my forgotten destination and decided to pay the cash register, NO CHICKEN BUTT haired weird bastardy beauty will ruin my day. I then stomped away to find Roxana, wondering if she had any luck too.

STUPID CHICKEN BUTT HAIRED IDIOT!

* * *

Roxana P.O.V

I entered Sam Ash just to look around and get some books that I needed for school.

"Hey, Roxana" a co-worker greeted me and I looked up to see it was classmate from school. "Oh, hey Jake, I didn't know you work here?" I question him with a smile.

"Yeah, I started last week, so what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just need new books for Mr. Yang's class" I replied, while looking over a piano. I touched a key note making a peaceful sound. "Hm, do you need any help looking for them?"

I glance up at him and smiled "nah, I think I got it from here"

"Ok then, just doing my job, but if you need any help don't hesitate to call" he said grinning. "Ok" I replied, wave as he left.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the musician book aisle. 'okay, I need the prelude of Ave Maria and a Thompson grade level.' I thought. In my opinion that is considered more of a 6th grader level...

My eyes roamed around the shelves as I searched the books I needed. I already found the prelude but I haven't had luck with the Thompson one. I looked up, following my finger as I was reading the name of every book I read. No sign of Mr. Famous Thompson book. My eyes kept searching until I found it. "Ah, there you are" I said to myself.

Damn mother chucker, this is the reason I hate being short, I can't believe a 17 year old girl like me haven't grown that much! It sucks being short.

I couldn't reach up to get the stupid book. "Ugh, I can't get it." I then decided to climb up the bottom shelf and reach for the book just hoping I wouldn't fall with tons of books on me.

I was only few inches away, 'almost there Roxana, you can do it' I cheered to myself.

Suddenly, I saw a hand reaching for the book I wanted. Are you serious? For all the hard work I had done, now a stranger comes to take away my book! Oh hell no.

And I was almost there!

"Here" a masculine handsome voice said to me. I looked up at the person who did the honor on taking away my book. My eyes grew big and astonished when I saw a handsome man standing in front of me. "T-thanks" I stuttered out. I grab the book and clutch it to my chest.

As I could see he was older than me, more like in his 20's. Tall and lean, his raven black hair tied as a ponytail. His mysterious black eyes were making me feel uncomfortable.

I realized I was staring at him too much and I broke the view as I looked the way. "Thanks for getting me the book" I walked away before he could say something back.

I paid for my books and couldn't believe I just wasted 30 bucks for this little crap! oh well I need them for my piano class, if not Mr. Yang will kill me for not having them with me tomorrow.

I went to meet Grace at the food court, and there she was eating her ice cream and reading one of her latest book. walking towards her, I poked her on the arm. Startled by the contacting she looked up and she noticed it was only me. She then smiled "Hey Roxy".

"Hey Grace" I sat down on the empty seat. "You sure did take your time, Roxy" she smirked. "Yep, I did Grace. I did take my time, hope it wasn't a problem" I said while taking a sip from her coke. "Nope, none at all" she giggled. I roll my eyes and grinned.

"So how was border?" I ask her as she scooped some more ice cream into her mouth.

"Hmph, I don't want to talk about it" she pouted. "Why, was it that bad?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. It was. Its all thanks to a chicken butt head I met"

I raised an eye brow "a chicken what?"

"Yeah, I met this sore loser that his hair looked like a chickens butt who, by the way, made me trip! I said sorry and he just ignored me and gave me an awful grunt! What the hell! It wasn't my fault that I tripped! And besides who leaves their damn feet hanging out of a damn aisle that people pass by!"

I chuckled "wow, nice going Grace."

"It's not funny!" she yelled

"Whatever"I kept laughing. She glared at me but I just ignored her. "So did you got me the second book of vampires diaries, hmm?"

" Yeah" she grunt

" Ah, thanks Gracey, I'll pay you back as soon possible" I smiled at her.

" Yeah,yeah" she rolled her eyes and finished eating her ice cream. "So what about you? how was SAM ASH?"

"Um, it was okay. Pshh like something is going to happen, ahahaha" I lied. Grace gave me the suspicious eyes that I had always hated. "Roxy, what happened?" she glared at me while she took another scoop of her ice cream.

"N-nothing, nothing" I stuttered.

"mhmm, how come your face is red,hmm?"

My eyes widened. " I AM NOT BLUSHING!" I stood up and started walking away. Grace got up after me. " Wait up!" But I kept ignoring her until she caught up to me " Aww Roxy, why won't you tell me, who was the boy?" she poke my arm. " No! There was no boy!" I yelled.

" Aww, Roxy, your no fun!" she pouted.

God, could the day get any better...


End file.
